Truths and Secrets
by Aleja21
Summary: AU, This Story is in part a cross over with Third Watch. This story mainly deals with one of Elliot Stabler's daughters and her relationship with a cop at the 5-5 { Ty Davis} Please R&R. Thanks, sorry the sumary sucks.
1. Default Chapter

**__**

This is a Law and Order: SVU/ 3rd Watch Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these 2 shows, or the characters within them so please don't sue me.

**__**

Plot: This is an AU story. In it Elliot Stabler has 5 kids instead of 4, Maureen the oldest has a twin sister named Anna. Maureen and Anna are 20 yrs old, Maureen is going to NYU and is taking pre-med classes. Anna on the other hand is a paramedic working out of the 5-5. Kathleen is 18 and in her 1st yr of college at Georgia Tech. Then Elizabeth and Dickie are 14 yrs old and both sre in their freshman yr of high school. 

Anna shares an apartment with Alex Taylor and is dating Tyrone Davis. Alex is going out with Bobby Caffey. Kim and Jimmy are married, but having problems, ( on a side note they never divorced cause he never cheated on her with Melanie). Anna is Kim's best friend and Joey's godmother. Oh, and for the record Alex is 20, Bobby is 24, Ty is 24 , Carlos is 24, Kim is 22, Jimmy is 24 and Joey is 7. 

And without further ado here is the story.

========================================================

" Hey boys and girls, how are we doing today?" Anna asked as she walked up the stairs in the firehouse. 

' Same old, same old.' was the general consensus.

" Alright, let me cover everyone's assignments for the day" Doc stated limping out of Lt. Johnson's office with Lieu following close behind " Stabler and Zambrano you're riding together in Boyd 55-3, Nieto and Caffey you're riding together in Adam 55-3, guys stay safe tonight."

An hour later in Boyd 55-3 the silence was deafening as they were driving through the streets. " So what happened between you and Jimmy know or did I do something to piss you off and that's why you've been giving me the silent treatment for the last hour?"

" Sorry, we got into another fight before work today. It's all we seem to do lately, I just don't know how much longer this can go on."

" Kim you love each other so I believe ya'll can work things out. I've known both of you for most of my life, however, whatever you guys do, you need to do it soon because this is effecting Joey as well."

" I know we're hurting him but, whenever we're together we rub the wrong way and end up in a huge fight." and as soon as Kim finished her statement the radio went off ' Boyd 55-3 to the corner of Lexington and 3rd for a hit and run.' 

Grabbing the radio Anna said," Central this is Boyd 55-3 we copy, hit and run on the corner of Lexington and 3rd", and while she was speaking into the radio she also flipped the switch for the radio. Once at the scene of the accident both women quickly went into action getting their equipment and rushing to there victim. There victim was a 12 yr old girl that had sustained many, cuts, abrasions and contusions to her body. She also had several fractured ribs, one of which had punctured her lungs.

" Kim hand me an intubaion tube." Anna said when she noticed how shallow the girls breathing was. Together they worked in sync and got the girl to Mercy and then headed back to the firehouse. Once at the firehouse the girls freshened up and sat down at the table for dinner since it was Walsh's turn to cook and he was making his famous Firehouse Chili. The rest of the night went by pretty slowly since they didn't get anymore calls. So at the end of the shift Anna left the house and walked across the street to the precinct, when suddenly a pair of hands grasped her waist. 

" Hey babe." Anna said while slowly turning in Ty's arms " so how was your night?" she asked after kissing him quickly.

" Not to bad. Yours?" he asked as they walked to his car hand in hand.

" Slow as hell. We had one call tonight and that was a hit and run. Some dumb ass sped around the corner of Lexington and 3rd and hit a 12 yr old girl, she was DOA by the time we got to Mercy."

" Damn. So what are we doing tonight?"

" I don't know. Go home get some sleep, I'm supposed to have lunch with my parents tomorrow before work." she said unenthusiastically. 

" So does this mean your gonna tell your parents about us?"

" Not this again Ty, we've been over this. My dad doesn't want me dating cops you know that, when he finds out he'll go ballistic."

" Anna we've been together for 4 yrs don't you think it's about time your parents find out about us. I'm sick and tired of this secrecy thing, so say we decided to get married, then what?"

" I don't know, I never claimed to have all of the answers."

" Fine, I'll let it drop for now. But we're going to have to deal with this sooner rather than later, cause this can't go on forever. I love you and I'm pretty sure you love me to, but it also feels like your ashamed of us. I realize my job puts you in a bad spot with your father, but that can't be helped."

" I'm not ashamed of us, and I do love you. I'll tell them tomorrow if you really want me to."

" Thank you Anna. Look how about we go to my place, I'll make you something to eat."

" That sounds good, but what about Carlos, isn't he going to be there?"

" I think he has a hot date tonight with some nurse he met at the hospital yesterday."

" Not again, doesn't that boy ever learn? Sometimes I seriously wonder how in the hell his ass got into medical school."

Chuckling " He's not that bad. Anyways we're here, home sweet home, so lets get out of this car." With that said he shut off the engine. Together they then walked into the apartment building and into Ty's apartment. There they had dinner and Anna talked about what she would say to her parents the next day. 

************

The next morning when Anna woke up she was alone in Ty's bed, so she went over to his dresser and grabbed one of his NYPD t-shirts and pulled it over her head. She also grabbed a pair of boxers and put them on. Yawning she opened his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen, there she found him at the stove making scrambled eggs. Slowly she came up behind him butting her arms around his waist and placing tiny kisses all over his bare back. He turned off the stove and then turned in her embrace.

" Morning" he said as he kissed her slowly. Then pulling away and looking at what she's wearing " wow, that shirt looks better on you than it ever did on me."

" Thanks. Is that my breakfast in the pan on the stove?"

" Yes, ma'am it is. Go sit down in the living room and I'll bring it out to you."

" Ok thanks.

So together they ate breakfast, after which Ty took her home so that she could shower and change before going to meet her parents.

" Hey, call me if you need me, we're in this together."

" I will. Come by after work tonight I'll make you dinner."

" Deal." he said placing a kiss on her lips and then hugging her.

At 11 o'clock Anna let herself into her parents house. " Hi mom, dad" she said walking into the kitchen where they were. She gave both of them hugs before speaking again. " I was wondering if we could eat here at the house today, there is something I would like to discuss with you." 

" Alright honey, is everything ok?" Kathy asked her voice full of concern.

" Mom, it's nothing bad. I'd just rather talk at home."

" Well let's sit down in the living room and talk" Elliot said trying to remain calm.

" Dad, I'm not one of your suspects, so please don't treat me like one. I've seen you work and I recognize your technique. All I want to tell you is that I've met someone and I'm in love with him."

Kathy gave a sigh of relief " that's wonderful honey, so when and how did you meet?"

" Well we met in high school and we've been together for four years."

" So why are we just know hearing about him?"

" Dad, I didn't want you to scare him off."

" So what does he do?"

" He's a patrol officer over at the 5-5."

" You're dating a Cop?" Elliot yelled. " Have I not told you and your sisters to stay the Hell away from cops…"

" That's not your decision to make. I'm a grown woman and I can date whom ever I want. I love Ty and he loves me, that's all that matters. Look why don't you meet him before you pass judgment, he's a great guy."

" Anna I don't doubt he's a good man but you deserve better than some cop, your setting yourself up for some serious heartache. Also the divorce rate for cops is exceedingly high also it makes family life difficult."

" No shit dad. I never would have guessed that, but guess what Ty and I aren't you and mom, we're completely different people. Also we both know the risks involved especially him!"

" Please calm down both of you. What do you mean by he knows the risks to a cop so well?"

" Ty's father was a patrol officer and he was killed in the line of duty when Ty was ten years old."

" Doesn't that tell you something?"

" Dad, you have to take risks in life or your not really living. I personally plan on living my life to the fullest and I hope you can except that. Look I have to go, or I'll be late for work" she said getting off of the couch and walking over to her mother and hugging her " thanks for lunch it was good, I'll call you tomorrow. Oh and say 'hi' to the twins for me".

Elliot was very frustrated after Anna had left " why in the hell is she being so stubborn about this."

" Elliot, you'll never be able to say that she isn't your daughter. Both of you are stubborn, why do you think you're always butting heads? You can't tell her what to do anymore, and the more you try the further you'll push her away. Elliot, I know it pains you but she isn't your little girl anymore."

" Where did the time go. She was my little girl just a minute ago."

************


	2. The aftermath

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these 2 shows, or the characters within them so please don't sue me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

After talking with her parents Anna called the firehouse and left a message with Lt. D'Angelo whose in charge of the shift before hers. She then got back into her car and drove to Maggie Davis's house, because she needed to talk to someone.

Knocking on the front door rather self consciously, with tears streaming down her face. Then Maggie opened the door. " Anna honey, what's wrong?"

" He hates me, I really disappointed him." Anna sobs.

Before even asking her what she's talking about Maggie leads her into the living room where she sits her onto the couch. " Ok, start at the beginning and tell me what's wrong."

" Last night Ty and I got into another fight about telling my parents that we're together. Well, I promised him that I would tell them today, at our monthly parent daughter lunch and as you've probably guessed already the news didn't go over to well. I think my mom's ok with Ty and I being together, but my dad went off the deep end."

" Oh, honey I'm so sorry things didn't go better." Maggie said taking the young woman she thought of as a daughter in her arms, trying to get her to stop crying.

Anna stayed with Maggie for a couple of hours talking about the things in her life. She also talked with Maggie about her relationship with Ty, and how she didn't know where it was going or if it was even going to last since they seemed to be fighting all the time lately. Maggie then pointed out to her that all relationships have their ups and downs, so just because they were going through a rough patch now didn't mean that they wouldn't make it.

************

That night Ty showed up at Anna's apartment.

" I stopped by the house after work tonight but Kim said that you called in sick. Are you ok?" he asked while hanging up his jacket in the hall closet.

" I'm fine, just after the confrontation with my dad this morning I wasn't in the right frame of mind to be working." together they walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Ty sat down first pulling Anna onto his lap, she leaned her head on his shoulder and the back of the couch, while Ty had his arms around her waist holding her close. 

" So what happened?"

" I got there and told them that I wanted to stay in and eat at the house because I needed to tell them something. I told them that I'd met this great guy, and that I love him with all my heart" she said smiling " mom asked the usual questions, when, where and how did I meet you. So I told them that we met in high school and hooked up four years ago. The next question came from my dad, he asked me what you do for a living, and when I told him things went downhill. He got this really disappointed look on his face and started yelling saying I should know better than to date a cop." by this point tears were sliding down her face, so Ty held her tighter " The worst part is I've never seen dad that disappointed."

Ty honestly didn't know what to tell her because he felt that this whole situation was his fault. If he hadn't pushed her so hard she wouldn't be sitting in his lap crying. " Baby I'm so sorry."

Anna turned in his embrace so that she could look into his eyes " This isn't your fault, I had to tell them. We both know that if I'd waited any longer things would just be that much more difficult." taking a deep breath before continuing " Just promise me it was worth it."

" Hey I love you. Ok let me up for a minute, I just want to get something out of my jacket." So Anna slid off of his lap so he could get up. He quickly returned and knelt in front of her taking her hand in his. " Anna I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you making smile and happy. We've been through a lot and I believe we can get past anything so will you marry me and make me the happiest man in the world?"

Anna sat there n shock for a minute before she mumbled the word " yes" and hugged him tears of joy sliding down her face covering the ones she had shed in sorrow. After they were done hugging Ty took the ring he was holding and slipped it onto her ring finger, after which he first placed a kiss on the palm of her hand before kissing her softly on the lips.

" I actually thought we were drifting apart, especially since we've been fighting so much lately."

" Never, no matter how much we fight or argue I'll always be here for you. Also just for the record this wasn't how I'd planned on proposing, I had originally thought that the next time we both have the weekend off I'd take to this B&B I found upstate for a romantic get away."

" Well as far as I'm concerned this was perfect and if you really wanted to you could still take me to that B&B upstate."

Laughing " alright beautiful you got a deal. Ok here comes my not so subtle change of subject, but what are we having for dinner tonight cause I'm starved."

Getting up from her seat and heading for the kitchen she said " Well you're in luck you have the option between some of your mom's pot roast and lasagna." However when she didn't get an answer from him she turned around and noticed the confused look on his face. " After talking with my parents I was really upset and just started driving next thing I new I was knocking at your mothers front door. We talked for a couple hours and as I was getting ready to leave she offered to give me some food to take home with me, and as you well now I'm not stupid enough to turn down some of your moms home cooked meals. 

So together they heated up the food and ate dinner. Afterwards they went into her room and went to sleep. The next morning Ty woke first, he carefully untangled himself from Anna without waking her. He then got dressed and walked over to her desk where he grabbed a pen and some paper. 

**__**

Anna,

First off ' I love you' . Secondly I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up, but I have a couple of errands that I need to run before work. But I'll either call you or stop by the house to see you before work.

Love You,

Ty


	3. Talking to her father

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these 2 shows, or the characters within them so please don't sue me.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

When Ty left Anna's apartment that morning he quickly rushed home, took a shower and grabbed a clean uniform out of his closet. He then headed to the 1-5 . When he got to the precinct he then headed for the office that the SVU called home.

" Can I help you?" asked Detective John Munch.

" I'm looking for Detective Stabler."

" Is he expecting you?"

" No, however it is important that I speak with him."

John then turned around " Elliot he says he needs to talk with you."

Elliot got up and walked over with Olivia following close behind " So what can I do for you?"

" Could we talk somewhere in private?"

" Sure follow me." Elliot led the way to the conference room. " So what can I do for you?"

" My name is Tyrone Davis, I'm Anna's boyfriend. I'm here because I think its time we met, we're both a huge part Anna's life and making her choose between our relationship and her love for you and her mother isn't fair on her. It's tearing her apart and I hat seeing her like that."

" Well Mr. Davis what goes on between my daughter and myself is none of your business. As far as I'm concerned this is just a phase my daughter is going through and that she' s rebelling."

" Sir, with all due respect what in the hell is she supposed to be rebelling against she's 20 yrs old making her a grown woman who makes her own decisions in life. I came here today hoping that maybe we could come to some sort of agreement, because the way things are at the moment she's the one getting hurt. I love your daughter and I want what's best for her and will make her happy."

" Well, if you want what's best for my daughter and resolve this situation you'll break things off with her and stay out of her life. You may think I'm being cruel, but I'm looking out for what's best for her. I'm a cop and I know what my career has cost my family and I don't want any of my daughters going through that kind of strain and neither should you. From what Anna told us you also know what having a family member being a cop can do to that family."

" So just because my father was killed in the line of duty and I became a cop I should remain single, just so that my career won't impose on the family I could some day have. Yes, when my father died it was hard on my family, my mother was left raising three kids on her own. But we also had support from our extended family and my fathers partner. We all came through it and in the end we were stronger people. Yes at times its hard, especially on holidays, or family occasions. I've also had this conversation with my mother, she didn't want me to be cop, and was very upset when I dropped out of law school to go to the police academy. This isn't just a career for me, it's a calling."

" Well, you and I will just have to agree to disagree because this one opinion that I can not and will not budge on."

Getting up from his seat " I'm sorry to hear that sir. I came and said what I came to say, even if the end result isn't what I'd hoped for. Have a good day sir." with that said he turned around an left.


End file.
